1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warning light systems for vehicles and a related method, including but not limited to automobiles, trucks, trailers, motorcycles or watercraft, wherein the light system is intended to warn nearby persons about the motion status of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is intended to address issues of driver safety related to changes, especially changes with little warning, in the speed of an automobile in relation to surrounding traffic. In particular, for so long as there have been multiple autos on public roadways, problems have arisen when a vehicle quickly changes its speed without warning. Nearly all vehicles in use today still employ the classic brake light system, which provides following drivers a view of red lights upon a driver's application of the brake pedal. Classic brake lights only communicate a portion of the relevant and available information to surrounding drivers by warning drivers behind the vehicle when the driver decelerates by applying his or her brakes. Such a system is incomplete, as it presents only a single piece of information, and only to drivers behind the vehicle.
The current state of knowledge is as follows. Various front and rear mounted vehicle warning lights are known. O'Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,426 is a front mounted vehicle brake light for alerting pedestrians or other vehicle drives positioned in front of a vehicle that it is de-accelerating. Rudd, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,144 discloses a sealed beam headlight with an additional brake light connected to the brake pedal of an automobile to not only provide forward illumination, but also signals operation of the braking system of the vehicle to those who can see the front of the vehicle. Both are difficult to be seen from the side, and do not indicate if the vehicle is accelerating. Dankert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,384, discloses a speed controlled signal system with a plurality of panels mounted to the front, back and side of a vehicle via a complex circuit to indicate whether a vehicle is accelerating or de-accelerating. Voano et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,740 discloses front mounted cornering lamps selectively indicating brake and acceleration of a vehicle, which is visible from the front of a vehicle and one side. Gianfocaro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,554 discloses another speed controlled signal system with a plurality of panels mounted to the front, back and side of a vehicle via a complex circuit employing a motion switch using red and green lights to indicate whether a vehicle is accelerating or de-accelerating. Walton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,073 discloses front side and/or front mounted brake and running turn signal lights. Kao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,691 discloses an accessory LED brake light system secured to the front most central position of the automobile to provide warning signals when the automobile is braking to those positioned in front of the vehicle. Pitcher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,101 discloses a dash mounted forward facing brake light mounted within the passenger compartment. Jandron, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,944 discloses vehicle wrap around side/front brake lights. Tracy, U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,355 discloses a reversible front or rear mounted light system employing an accelerometer circuit to control the initiation of warning lights to indicate if a vehicle is accelerating or de-accelerating or losing traction in turns.